jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Helicopter
Summary The Helicopter is one of the 3 aerial vehicles in Jailbreak, the other being the UFO and the Military Helicopter as well as one of the fastest vehicles and the hardest to catch or run/hide from if someone is driving it. This vehicle can be shot down if it takes enough damage from a gun, rendering it unable to fly for a few seconds. Jumping out or being kicked out will give you a parachute so you don't lose health by falling from the vehicle, and you can remove it by pressing the spacebar. Additionally, if a criminal is driving the helicopter, the rotors will appear red, and if a police officer is driving the helicopter, the rotors will appear blue. It only spawns on the Prison helipad and the Police Station helipad near the city. How To Get A Helicopter As A Criminal Ramp Trick Note: Police may spawn at Police Station 2. * Go to Radio Station. * Ramp any vehicle onto Police Station 2. * Jump onto the helipad. * Hijack the helicopter. * Fly the Helicopter wherever you want. Keycard Trick #1 * Pickpocket a keycard. * Go to Police Station 1. (Be careful for Police) * Hijack the helicopter. * Fly the Helicopter wherever you want. Unlocked Helicopter Trick * Escape the prison. * Drive around until you see a helicopter. * Hijack the helicopter if is owned by Police, if not just enter. * If its unlocked fly the Helicopter wherever you want. (You can see if it is unlocked by entering the passenger seat). Team Switching Trick * Become a police officer. * Take a helicopter. * Fly the helicopter to Prison yard. (Make sure it's locked) * Switch to Prisoner. * Hijack the helicopter. * Fly the helicopter wherever you want. Trivia * The Helicopter was previously the fastest vehicle in Jailbreak before being beaten by the Lamborghini and the Bugatti. * In the 2/4 Update, when Rocket Fuel was added, a Helicopter could use rocket fuel and the bar showing the amount of fuel you have would go down, but nothing happens. * Until July 5th, a Helicopter couldn't be customized. * The Helicopter is one of the vehicles which allows passengers to shoot, along with the SWAT Van, Pickup Truck, Porsche, Monster Truck, Dirtbike, Dune Buggy, BlackHawk, and the UFO. * Helicopters are somewhat hard to fly in the City, as they are large and make very large turns. They are also very slim and can get caught in alleyways. * The blades of a Helicopter are not solid and anything can pass through them. * When Jailbreak first came out, Helicopters were blue with white stripes and grey blades. In addition, players couldn't change the blade color even if a prisoner or criminal drove one. Then in a later update, criminal or prisoner helicopters where completely red and police helicopters were the same color as before. Finally, another update made police helicopters have blue blades, and criminal and prisoner helicopters' blades were red. * As of the July 29th Update, you can now shoot down a Helicopter, but a Helicopter does not explode, it just comes down to the ground for a few seconds before repairing itself and can be flown back up. * After it starts smoking, a Helicopter cannot be flown upwards until it repairs itself. * There is a way to easily get a Helicopter as a criminal without a Keycard. It's called the Helicopter Trick. * It's possible to fly a Helicopter after it has been shot down by jumping out then back in. It'll still smoke for a short amount of time, but you will be able to fly a Helicopter. * It is possible to get on to the Police Station 2 helipad. You just need a fast enough car. *Helicopters always spawn with the exact same color scheme, blue. The SUV, the SWAT Van, the Camaros at the Police Stations, the BlackHawk, and the UFO also spawn in one specific color, too. *You could crouch in the passenger section of a helicopter. Press E and C at the same time. If you are a passenger, you will see you are crouching in the helicopter. When you jump out, don't press space. When you touch the ground, a glitch happens and you go fast when crouching! * It is possible to fly a Helicopter into a Garage section designed for cars. The customization menu will pop up and customization will be applied. However, the Garage door will close onto the tail of the Helicopter causing it to glitch around and makes the Helicopter very difficult to reverse out of the garage. * It can thus be assumed that cars can be customized from one of the Garage helipads if you can somehow drive one onto it, like using rocket fuel or climbing the Garage with an ATV. * When a cop is in the front seat, you can pickpocket them if you can position yourself behind him. That is IF you see an E prompt that says "Pickpocket". * The sound of a Helicopter that is shot down is similar to the sound made by a helicopter in a similar Roblox game called, "Redwood Prison", before it explodes after its been shot down. * Before April 29, 2017, drivers and the passengers had to land on the ground before jumping out because they couldn't get a parachute from jumping out of the Helicopter. * As of the Alien Update, Helicopters spawn more frequently, so players don't have to wait a long time for a Helicopter to spawn. * The helicopter has 5 seats as a free vehicle by Camaro have 2 seats only. * Like the UFO and Volt Bike, the Helicopter does not have a license plate. * Before Alien Update You Have To Wait 2-5 minutes to get a new helicopter. * In the 4/28/2018 Surprise Weekend Update, the Helicopter was Given Ropes. Category:Vehicles Category:Free Vehicles Category:Flying Category:Helicopters